


Забота

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat ― WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Освальд ранен, а Эдвард о нём заботится и мстит обидчику, чтобы сделать приятное.





	Забота

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

Под ребром болело так, будто нож всё ещё был в Освальде и медленно поворачивался в разные стороны.  
  
Освальд застонал и осторожно перевернулся на бок. Спина затекала уже через час. Соседняя подушка пахла Эдом, ушедшим отомстить очередному юному детективу за ранение Короля Готэма. Его не было уже несколько часов, и к боли и скуке прибавлялось волнение. Эдвард сощурился бы недовольно: недооцениваешь, что ли? — но Освальд боялся потерять последнего любимого человека, особенно когда был таким ослабленным и когда ночью одолевали кошмары.  
  
Наконец дверь в спальню открылась, и вошёл недовольный Эд, завёрнутый в халат.  
  
— Опять костюм выбрасывать, — пробурчал он, подходя к кровати.  
  
Его волосы были влажными. Так сильно вымазался, что первым делом отправился в душ? Настырный детектив, ничего не скажешь, и живучий небось.  
  
Эд сел рядом, убрал прилипшую ко лбу чёлку и с нежностью произнёс:  
  
— Не волнуйся. Его красиво изрезанные части тела уже украсили собой ближайшую мусорную свалку.  
  
Освальд улыбнулся и тут же поморщился.  
  
— Болит? — спросил Эд, приподнимая одеяло и внимательно оглядывая повязку.  
  
Затем направился к своему столу, где стоял кувшин с водой и лежали шприцы и баночки с обезболивающим. Сначала он поднёс Освальду воды. Пока он жалко пытался приподняться и напиться, Эд успел подготовить обезболивающее и взбить Освальду подушку.  
  
Освальд ненавидел уколы так же, как и ранения. Чувство, как жгучее лекарство проникает в вену, было сродни проникновению в тело пули или лезвия. Он тяжело вздохнул и состроил скорбное лицо.  
  
За годы Эд хорошо изучил его, слова больше не требовались. Закончив необходимую пытку и прибравшись, он улёгся рядом, раскрыл объятья и ждал, пока Освальд устроится на его плече. Затем склонил голову, и Освальд с удовольствием поцеловал его в благодарность за заботу. Потом Эд будет ворчать, что он слишком капризный, но сейчас можно было безнаказанно наслаждаться нежностью. И никто, никто не посмеет помешать.


End file.
